Inspection Day
by Dulin
Summary: BLEACHYami no Matsuei Crossover. The Juocho are inspected by the Gotei 13. Hisoka is less than happy with the situation. fluff, angstiness.


**Title** : Inspection Day  
**Author** : Dùlin  
**Characters** : The Gotei 13 captains and vice-captains, and Tsuzuki's gang.  
**Fandom** : BLEACH/Yami no Matsuei  
**Rating** : PG  
**Warnings** : angstiness. Also, I have no idea where this comes from.  
**Disclaimer** : _BLEACH_ belongs to Tite Kubo and whoever it is that makes the anime. Which are, as you might have noticed, not me. This might actually prove to be for the better. Same goes for Yami no Matsuei.  
**A/N** : It all started because I realized that P.L. Nunn had YnM pictures, and some of them were linked to scriblemoose's stories, and that's how it happened, I guess

**O.O.O.O**

"Why do I have to wear that ?" Tsuzuki whined.

"I was wondering about that myself," Hisoka said.

Tatsumi sighed and pushed the black bundle towards Tsuzuki.

"You didn't read the memo, did you ?"

"There was a memo ?" Tsuzuki asked.

"General inspection today. Go get dressed."

"I read the memo," Hisoka cut in. "It didn't say that we have to dress up for the inspection."

"It looks good on you, kid," Watari assured him.

And it did. The black kimono and hakama made Hisoka look smaller than he actually was, but they fit him like a second skin. Tatsumi looked equally at ease in the ceremonial garb, and it didn't look too out of place on Konoe. Watari's hakama was tied a bit haphazardly, and he had somehow managed to keep his orange hair tie.

"I just don't get it," Hisoka insisted. "Why do the Gotei 13 get to inspect _us_ ? We're not part of the military. Our department has nothing to do with them, so how come they get to come here to see if we're actually working when we're not even allowed to set foot in Soul Society ?"

"They're ... different, Kurosaki-kun," Tatsumi said sternly.

Hisoka frowned.

"Different ? Different how ? They're shinigamis just like us, right ?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that, Kurosaki-kun," Konoe said, glancing nervously in the door's direction. The look on Hisoka's face clearly said that he was not going to help get Tsuzuki in his kimono before he got an actual explanation, and there was little to no time left.

"Is it true, then ?" Watari asked. "That the Gotei 13 are actually born in Soul Society ?"

"It's true," Konoe answered. "They might be shinigamis, but they are not human souls. At least, most of them aren't. That's why even though we technically work at the same level, they're much higher than us in the hierarchy."

"They also do the biggest share of the work. We only take care of anomalies. They keep the balance between the world of the living and the world of the dead and deal with spirits and hollows," Tatsumi added. "Tsuzuki, they will be here soon, so I suggest you go change and make yourself presentable."

Tsuzuki looked at the black clothes dejectedly.

"Do you need help with that ?" Tatsumi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hisoka didn't think he'd ever seen Tsuzuki turn _that_ red before.

**O.O.O.O  
**

"Stop that !" Hisoka hissed under his breath, elbowing Tsuzuki in the ribs just as the doors of the great hall opened. "What's wrong with you ?"

Every single Juo-cho employee was there, all of them dressed in black. Some looked bored, as if they'd seen this several times before, while others looked around with wide eyes and genuine curiosity. Tsuzuki was the only one being antsy and nervously tugging at his clothes.

"I just don't like this very much, okay ?" Tsuzuki grumbled. "I don't meet people from Soul Society very often but they're ... stifling. And I don't like it."

"Stifling ? What do you mean ?"

Tsuzuki could have answered but he didn't need to. As soon as the doors opened completely, the spiritual pressure in the room increased dramatically, permeating the air, so thick that Hisoka felt like he was choking on it.

Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, captain of the First Division and Commander General of the Gotei 13, led the procession, wearing the white mantle of his charge, and the Juo-cho employees bowed respectfully as he passed them by. He didn't give them more than a cursory glance, and inbetween two gasping breaths, Hisoka once again wondered what the point was.

Commander Yamamoto and his Lieutenant disappeared in the meeting room beyond the great hall where all ten Kings of the Juo-cho were waiting for him. The Captains and Vice-Captains remained in the hall. They did not mingle with the crowd of Juo-cho employees, but stood in a tight-knit group in the middle. One by one, the department heads went to them and paid their respects to each Captain.

Hisoka stumbled as their turn came, and only Tsuzuki's arm around his waist prevented him from falling flat on his face in front of the highest-ranked shinigamis of the underworld.

"Hisoka, are you okay ?"

"I'll manage," Hisoka said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe you should just take a seat and wait for us, heh ? All that spiritual pressure, I'm sure you ..."

"I don't want to trouble Konoe-san at such an important time," Hisoka interrupted. "Let's go."

Tsuzuki gave in. But he didn't remove his arm from around Hisoka's waist and Hisoka didn't even try to break free like he usually did. If anything, he leaned more heavily on Tsuzuki as they got closer to the Captains.

Konoe exchanged quick, conventional greetings with most of the Captains, only stopping for a small chat when he knew them a bit more intimately. Captain Unohana inquired about his health, and Captain Aizen about his workload. Tatsumi, Watari, Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood a step behind, their eyes respectfully lowered, speaking only if spoken to, which didn't happen until they reached the Sixth Division Captain.

"Konoe-san ... Tatsumi-san, it has been a while."

Tatsumi raised his head, then gave the Captain a formal bow.

"Kuchiki-sama. I trust you and your family are well ?"

"As well as can be expected, Tatsumi-san," Captain Kuchiki answered.

"You _know_ him ?" Tsuzuki whispered in Tatsumi's ear as Konoe led them on.

"We met a while back when I was wrongfully sent on a mission due to an administrative screw-up. We kept in touch," Tatsumi said, as if knowing a Gotei 13 Captain, and one that was the current head of one of the four noble families of Soul Society, was something that could just happen to anyone.

"How come you never told me ?"

"Why should I have told you ? It happened a long time ago."

"Tatsumi, you're mean."

"Oh, Captain Ukitake isn't here again. Poor thing, he must be too sick to move around. How terrible."

"Tatsumiiiiiii ..."

"I'm not feeling well," Hisoka piped up.

"Huh ?"

Tsuzuki stumbled as Hisoka collapsed, doing his best to catch the younger man before he would hit the ground. Hisoka's skin was clammy, his breath coming out in short gasps.

"Tatsumi !" Tsuzuki called out a little panicked.

"Will you just drop it, Tsuzuki ?" Tatsumi sighed, oblivious to what was going behind his back. "We might be close, but it doesn't mean I have to introduce you to everyone I know."

"That's not the point ! Hisoka ..."

"Is being a lot more reasonable about this than you are," Tatsumi interrupted. "I don't hear him asking to be introduced to all of your friends."

"That's 'cause he already knows all of Tsuzuki's friends," Watari helpfully pointed out. "Although his being unconscious on the floor might explain the 'not hearing him' part as well."

"What ?"

"Hisoka fainted !" Tsuzuki snapped as Tatsumi finally turned around. "What are we going to do, Tatsumi ?"

"Uh ... just let me warn Konoe-san," Tatsumi said, getting a handkerchief out of nowhere to wipe his glasses so as to hide his embarrassment. "Ty to make him comfortable and don't move him too much. Watari, stay here with them, I'll be right back."

"Sure thing," Watari said with a flippant salute.

"Watari, what's wrong with him ?" Tsuzuki asked as he watched Tatsumi elbow his way to where Konoe-san was speaking with the Eighth Division Captain.

"No idea. I knew he was sensitive to that kinda stuff, and those guys are pretty intense. Guess some of them aren't keeping a tight enough lid on their spirit power or somethin'."

"Is there a problem, gentlemen ?" a soft voice asked behind Tsuzuki.

Both Tsuzuki and Watari jumped, and looked up to meet the eyes of Captain Unohana. The Fourth Division Captain was carrying her saber in her hand and looking at Hisoka with a concerned look on her face.

"Ah ... he ... he just sort of collapsed," Tsuzuki babbled. "He wasnt feeling very well, and ..."

He stopped talking when captain Unohana knelt down next to him and put a hand on Hisoka's brow.

"Such a troubled mind for a young one," she said absentmindedly. "Does it happen often to him ?"

"He's an empath," Tsuzuki said, trying to move as little as possible. That close to Captain Unohana, he could feel her power brush against his skin, carefully restrained but ready to come forth at any moment. It was like the air around her was too tight, but she did not seem to notice.

"Ah. That would explain it," Captain Unohana said softly. "Is there a room nearby where he could lie down and recuperate for a little while ?"

"There's a breakroom two floors up," Watari said. "They have a couch. That's the closest one. Medical ward is in the next building."

"The breakroom will be fine," Capain Unohana said. "If you gentlemen would kindly wait for me a minute ... Isane !"

A young woman with grey hair and a Vice-Captain insigna all but materialized next to them.

"Captain ?"

"This young man needs treatment. Kindly explain my absence to Commander Yamamoto and the other Captains should I not make it back in time."

"Yes, Captain."

Captain Unohana watched her go back to the small group in the middle of the room and got up.

"Lead the way, gentlemen."

**O.O.O.O**

"Hmmm ..."

"Are you feeling better ?"

Hisoka blinked several times as the kind face a of a woman wearing a black kimono and a white haori came into focus in front of him. Captain Unohana, if he remembered well. His memories from the inspection were a bit muddled.

He tried to get up, but Captain Unohana stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"It would be better for you to lie down a bit more. I have placed a kekkai around you to allow you to rest. It will dissolve when the Division Captains leave, but in the meantime you should stay here and recover your strength a bit."

"Where is Tsuzuki ?"

Captain Unohana pointed at an armchair in a corner of the room. Tsuzuki was sprawled in it, snoring softly.

"He remained by your side while I treated you," Captain Unohana said. "He refused to leave you alone."

"Idiot can never let it go," Hisoka grumbled as he lied back down.

"You must be glad to have such good friends," Captain Unohana said with a soft laugh.

Hisoka sighed, but nodded grudgingly.

"Yeah, I guess."

"It seems that we unknowingly put quite a strain on your mind. I will see to it that our limiters are revised accordingly. Please take care of yourself," Captain Unohana said, getting up and picking up her saber. She made to leave, but stopped just before she went out. "By the way, I am Unohana Retsu, the Fourth Division Captain. And you are ..."

"Kurosaki Hisoka, from Enma-cho."

"Kurosaki ?" Captain Unohana turned around and smiled. "It is a beautiful name. A strong name. Wear it proudly, Kurosaki Hisoka-san."

Hisoka blinked several times, suprised, but Captain Unohana was gone before he could ask her what she meant.

"... What was that all about ?"

"Hisoka ! You're awake !" Hisoka oomphed as he was all but tackled into the couch by a sniffling Tsuzuki. "I was so worried ! Are you feeling better ?"

"Tsuzuki ! You're heavy, get off me !"

"Ah, sorry !"

You must be glad to have such good friends, she'd said.


End file.
